


Black Silk

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Okoye
Kudos: 2





	Black Silk

Reclining on the expansive bed in the opulent guest home, Wanda lightly fanned herself. The heat in Wakanda remained a challenge, wearing the absolute little she could, her body was still slicked with sweat. Tilting her head back slowly, she shut her eyes and let her mind wander. Her thoughts having shifted to erotic matters once again, her fingers crept between her legs and worked her cunt through her panties. A slowly escalating moan spilled from her lips. She stroked, caressed and explored slowly. A quiet, sweaty moment to herself, one she could prolong. Wanda smirked to herself as she continued to motion her fingers. A soft moan drifted as she began to dip inside herself through her panties. Her pleasure bubbled as she wriggled her hips, teasing herself and loving it. 

The sharp knock instantly broke her out of the trance, she muttered under her breath as she attempted to redress herself with the bed sheets. Tossing it over her body as she called. “One moment, please.” Stumbling across the room, tugging her covering with her, she opened the door and nervously laughed. Met by the sight of a tall woman, her eyebrow perked an a slight smirk on her lips. Wanda tried to raise a hand to wave only to swiftly return it to hold her sheet. “H-hello, I wasn’t expecting a visitor.”

Okoye gently laughed as she stepped back and gestured. “My apologies Wanda, I hadn’t expected you to be so surprised. Would you like a moment more to yourself.” Though in her head Wanda instantly thought yes, she shook her head. Moving back and struggling to keep herself dressed. She then nodded to Okoye. “It’s fine, I’m sure you have a good reason, I mean.” She couldn’t finish it, her blushing intensifying as she groaned. Okoye laughed again as she stepped inside, leaning down to peck Wanda’s lips with a purr. “I think you were in the middle of something important that I disrupted Wanda, so it is only fair that I make it up to you.” Wanda’s eyes shone as she slowly nodded.

Okoye pushed off Wanda’s sheets then smirked, a deep kiss meeting her lips. Her hands firmly grabbed Wanda’s arse and squeezed. Her fingers pressing into her flesh as her tongue thrust forward. Wanda swooned as she meekly motioned her own tongue. Okoye gave a firm spank as she wagged her tongue in long sweeps. “General’s orders, let yourself loosen up.” A stiff nod, Wanda’s giggle muffled through the kiss.

Okoye’s thumbs hooked in Wanda’s waistband and tugged, dragging the flimsy garment down, over the curve of her ass to her thighs and then with Wanda’s swaying hips and flexing legs descended to her feet. Okoye flashed a smirk and slowly broke the kiss, lips smacking against Wanda’s. Catching her breath, Wanda nodded with a slightly dazed look. A gasp as Okoye then firmly grasped her hips, turned her around and pushed Wanda over the bed. Okoye’s firm hands expertly paddled Wanda’s jiggling cheeks. Her plump, soft lips glided along Wanda’s neck and shoulder. Electrified, Wanda gasped out as she writhed, dripping on the bed.

Okoye nipped at Wanda’s flesh and deeply purred. Pausing briefly to squeeze either cheek then parting them with a lingering smirk. Her tongue teasing Wanda’s flesh. “No, not yet. We’re both still far too dressed” Wanda whined and slowly turned her head, wide eyes and a begging expression. Okoye smirked as she shook her head, spinning Wanda around to face her then taking a step back. Okoye gave an expectant look towards Wanda as she nodded. In turn Wanda stared, a moment passing before it dawned on her.

A grin as she then kneeled down, tending to undress Okoye slowly, removing each layer of clothing and slowly rubbing, caressing, kissing the newly exposed flesh. Okoye contained herself, soft moans and a smile as she looked down to Wanda. Once fully nude, Okoye reached out and snapped off Wanda’s bra, her free hand extending to smack at her tits. A firmer motion then the spanking, Wanda wriggled as she nodded encouragement.

Okoye’s hand moved to Wanda’s ass, a swift spank as she then grasped her and pulled the smaller girl close. Holding Wanda to her chest, Okoye alternated between smacking her tits and squeezing her ass. A low purr as she whispered. “Use your legs, Wanda.” Quickly, she thrust her slender limbs around Okoye’s thick waist, clenching around her as she grinned. Okoye mirrored Wanda’s smirk then kissed her as her hands swept over her figure, exploring Wanda’s figure and provoking a wave of moans, gasps and mewls.

Okoye slowly flexed her legs as she gently bumped against Wanda, a growl followed as her lips then traced across her soft chest. “Hold tighter Wanda, I don’t want you losing your balance.” A grunt as Wanda then slung her arms around her shoulders as she nodded. Okoye quickened her pace, widened her smirk then thrust Wanda onto the bed. Lips crashing against the other woman’s, Okoye grinded her soaked cunt against Wanda’s. Deep, hard moans ensued as she motioned against her. Wanda left a quivering mess.

Okoye’s lips wrapped tightly around Wanda’s left nipple, tugging as she smirked, revelling in the reaction from the other woman. Her hips humped faster, striking against her as she slid further onto her nub. Wanda’s nails scratched as her voice inflected. Capable only of squeaking and begging she felt her body rush with heat.

Okoye’s rounded hips continued to overpower Wanda’s, her tongue and lips expertly teasing and pleasuring her, sparking sensations and feelings that took Wanda’s breath away. Okoye’s hands drifting to Wanda’s ass, a long squeeze as she whispered while she pressed tightly. “How would you have done it my dear?” A soft laugh as Okoye eased off her slightly, kissing along her chest as she patiently awaited. Wanda took a long moment to put herself together, shuddering as she then smirked. “Not as good as this.” A quick slap to her chest, she yelped.

A hum as Wanda then continued. “Fingering, three at most.” A nod as Okoye resumed pressing down and sucking her tit. Her tongue wagged faster as she cooed. “No toys? Shame.” Wanda haltingly laughed as she struggled to match Okoye’s pace. A long purr as Okoye added. “Sit tight, I know just the thing.” As she moved off again she then paused, looking Wanda over and purring. “But to ensure you don’t spoil yourself.” Wanda remained in a lusty daze as Okoye swiftly bound her hands and feet to the bed. A smack against her cunt before she departed.

Wanda’s breaths remained shallow and quick as she then came around, tugging and frowning, her cheeks flared up as she hummed. Trusting her visitor would return soon, but knowing it wouldn’t be soon enough. Not when she was bound and needy. As she tilted her head back, shut her eyes, Wanda replayed their encounter and smirked.


End file.
